My Insane Life
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: Kurt went to Dalton since freshman year. Contains characters from CP Coulter's Daltonverse.
1. Windsor House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 1: Windsor House**

* * *

Kurt looked up at the building nervously. It was his first day of freshman year and he was concerned. Kurt wasn't like these prep school boys and didn't want them to judge him for it. His dad owned a fairly successful car shop in Lima but he was here on a scholarship. Kurt used to go to McKinley Middle School, where he was fairly well liked. He did all the plays and school musicals and sang in the choir. He would have friends over pretty regularly and go over to other friends' houses. That is, until eighth grade, when he was outed. His dad didn't care, but the kids at school did. They started calling him names, slamming him into lockers, and throwing him into dumpsters. He stopped being invited places and his old friends ostracized him. So, when high school came around, his dad started looking at other schools. Kurt picked Dalton because of its anti-bullying policy, it's world famous show choir, the Warblers, and it's distance. Dalton was in Westerville, Ohio, which was too far for Kurt to commute every day but close enough where he could come home on the weekends. He just hoped that kids here didn't care that they were gay, he already had basically a glass closet. Kurt noticed a boy walking towards him. The boy was extremely tall, about six foot four inches, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. When he reached Kurt, he stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"You must be one of Windsors' new freshmen. I'm Peter Savage, Windsors' prefect."

Kurt nodded. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

A flash of realization passed Peter's face. "Ah. You'll be boarding with another freshman, Reed. He arrived about an hour ago. Your stuff is already in your room. Here's your key." He said, dropping a key in Kurt's palm. "I'll show you to your room. Since its Friday, classes won't start till Monday so you have time to get situated at Dalton. Later, everyone is meeting in the common room so the freshmen can meet everyone. Windsor is one of the three dorms on campus, the other two being Stuart and Hanover. Windsor and Stuart have a decades long rivalry going on while Hanover tries to keep the peace. Stuarts are addicted to coffee and obsessed with grades."

By this time, they had gotten to a room.

"Here's your room. If you ever need help or someone is bothering you, don't hesitate to come to me, okay." The tall senior said, before walking away.

Kurt took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. He seriously hoped that his roommate wasn't a homophobe or that the prefect was a homophobe, for that matter. As he stepped in the room, he took in his surroundings. There were three dais surrounding the room, two of them held queen size beds and the third held a couch and TV. The two dais that held the beds also held a desk on each of them and bookshelves. There were three doors by each dais that led to what Kurt assumed were the closets. There was a fourth door that led to presumedly the bathroom. One side of the room was completely empty, save for the dozens of boxes that contained Kurt's things, mostly his clothes. The other side of the room was covered in what looked to be white padding and opened boxes. There were some photos and other knickknacks put up, and the closet door was open, showing some clothes in it. A boy sat on the other bed, unpacking boxes, but he turned around when the door opened. He was short, about five foot four inches, with curly, strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Kurt." He said, smiling.

"And you must be Reed." Kurt said, looking around the room. "What's with the padding?"

"Oh." Reed shuffled, embarrassed. "I'm extremely accident prone, so it was my mother's condition when she sent me here. She loves me, she just doesn't want me to get hurt." His eyes widened when he noticed Kurt's top. "That's a Reed Van Kamp top."

"Oh yeah." Kurt said, suddenly remembering what he had worn today. "He's the son of Hilde Van Kamp. That's funny, you have the same first name as him. He's apparently our age." Kurt motioned to some of the clothes in the box Reed had been unpacking. "I see you have some of her clothes too and some of his. Its nice to meet someone with the same fashion sense as me."

Reed looked at his roommate with curiosity. "So, where are you from?"

This time it was Kurt's turn to look embarrassed. "Lima, Ohio. I'm only here on a scholarship."

Reed's eyes widened at bit. "Oh, I thought you would be used to meeting celebrities' kids, which there are quite a few here."

Kurt shuffled. "Yeah, I'm nervous about that. What if I don't fit in here because I'm not rich, or the celebrities' kids don't like me."

Reed smiled reassuringly. "Well, I know for one, that celebrities' kids will like you. One already does."

Kurt gave him a confused look. "How do you know that?"

Reed chuckled. "Because I do. I am Reed Van Kamp. I guess that I was so used with people recognizing me that I thought you did to and just didn't say anything. And I'm glad you like my top. C'mon." He said, jumping up. "Let's unpack your stuff."

Kurt smiled, glad that he had made at least one friend, and one with a great fashion sense. The two set to work unpacking the rest of their stuff.

* * *

Two hours later, just as they finished putting the last of their belongings away, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kurt opened it to reveal Peter standing there.

"Hey, I just came to tell you that its time to meet everyone." He said with a smile.

The two boys followed him downstairs, to the common room, where a bunch of boys where sitting around. There were two identical twin boys with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes. There was a boy with short brown hair and glasses and an Asian boy with glasses. There was an African-American boy. There was a boy with semi-long brown hair and hazel eyes. There was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. There was another African-American boy with glasses. There was a boy with a blonde hair styled like Justin Bieber and blue eyes. There was a boy with short brown hair and green eyes. The last boy was shorter than Kurt with curly black hair and hazel eyes. Kurt tried not to gasp. He was so gorgeous and Kurt knew he had a crush.

"Don't go there Kurt." He thought. "He's probably straight and a homophobe for all you know."

Peter smiled at all the boys sitting around.

"Okay. We are going to go around the room and you all will introduce yourselves."

"Evan and Ethan Brightman."

"Drew Mapleton."

"Satoru Kogo."

"David Sullivan."

"Charlie Amos."

"Han Westwood."

"Joshua Tipton."

"Ryan Cobb."

"Sam Evans."

"Luke Baldwin."

"Reed Van Kamp."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Okay." Peter said, clapping his hand together. "You have the rest of the weekend to get to know each other."

The twins bounced up to Han.

"So, is it true that you are a whiz with electronics?"

Han beamed. "I could cut the power to the entire school easily, if I wanted."

Luke scoffed. "He's bluffing. There is no way he can do that."

Han shrugged. "Be that way. Then you'll realize you're wrong when I do exactly that."

The twins bounced over to Kurt, who was looking around with a curious expression on his face.

"Hello Alice!" They chorused.

"Alice?" Kurt asked, confused.

Kurt turned to Reed who just shrugged. The twins seemed to be studying him for a minute before their eyes lit up.

"Hello Dormouse!" They said cheerily

"Dormouse?" Reed asked, confused.

The twins just bounded away, leaving Kurt and Reed extremely confused. Sam came up to the two and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sam Evans, one of the new freshmen. You're Kurt and Reed, correct?"

The two nodded, happy at finding at least one normal person in this house. An explosion on the second floor interrupted their conversation, making the sprinklers turn on and soaking Kurt, Reed, and Sam. The three of them jumped and looked up the stairs, where Drew and Satoru peeked out of their room, nervous. Peter just sighed, and went to turn off the sprinklers. The twins bounded down the stairs, both trying to not look suspicious while carrying giant nerf guns, and failing spectacularly at it. Kurt glared at them both.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." They chorused, putting on angelic looks.

Reed, Kurt, and Sam watched as the twins snuck up behind Peter and shot him point blank with the Nerf guns, before running the other direction, Peter barreling after them. Sam shook his head.

"Well, this certainly isn't going to be a quiet dormitory."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	2. Living at Windsor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 2: Living at Windsor**

* * *

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not completely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Reed considered this for a second before shrugging. "On the plus side, we will never be bored when we are here. Though, I'm sure how hard it will be to do homework, with those two around."

Kurt turned to Sam. "So Sam, where are you from?"

Sam looked a little embarrassed. "Lima, Ohio. I'm here on a scholarship. My dad's a real estate agent and my mom's his secretary. But Dalton is still expensive. My dad went here and he wanted me to have the same type of education as him. I managed to get a football scholarship that pays for half my tuition."

Kurt grinned. "I'm from Lima too. I'm also here on a scholarship. My dad owns a garage. I'm glad to see there is someone else in my situation."

A knocking sounded on the doorframe of the common room and Kurt, Sam, and Reed, the closest to the door, turned around. Standing in the doorframe was an Asian boy, about their age.

"Hi." He said, waving at them. "I'm looking for David Sullivan. We met earlier today and he told me to meet him here."

David, who was on the other side of the room, talking to Kurt's crush Blaine, wandered over. "Oh, hey Wes. You can come in if you want." He turned to the trio standing there. "This is Wes Hughes. He's a freshman like us, from Hanover. We met earlier, on the way to our houses and I told him he could come over later."

Kurt waved at the boy. "Nice to meet you Wes. I'm Kurt and this is Sam and Reed." He said, gesturing to the two boys behind him, who waved.

Before Wes could say anything in response, the twins came running in, followed by Peter. Peter slid to a stop in front of the freshmen. "Keep them in here. I just got chased around the whole house by them."

As Peter stalked out of the room, the twins high-fives one another, cheering "Score!"

Wes raised an eyebrow at the group. "Is this normal?"

Sam just nodded. "Unfortunately. If you don't want to stay with the crazy, you can leave."

Wes shook his head. "No, I've only been at Hanover for a couple of hours, but it seems boring compared to Windsor."

"I can't believe someone would choose to join the crazy." Blaine said, shaking his head.

Wes shrugged. "Believe me, this is mild compared to what I go through on a daily basis."

The twins leaned under the couch and pulled out several Nerf guns. Ethan approached Kurt, "Nerf gun, Alice?"

Kurt considered it for a second, before shrugging and taking it. Evan shot Wes in the face, and another Nerf gun war started.

* * *

Several months had passed since that first day at Dalton. Kurt was slowly getting used to Dalton. The classes were harder at Dalton, and living at Windsor didn't help matters. Between the explosions from Drew and Satoru's room, that were quickly becoming hourly, and the antics the twins got up to on a daily basis, life was never boring. Kurt had become close friends with Reed in the time that he roomed with the boy, discovering they both shared common interests. He was also becoming close friends with Blaine, who he still harbored a crush on.

On this particular day, the Windsor boys, plus Wes, who was slowly becoming an honorary Windsor, were headed to the mall for their day off. They were going to the mall in Lima before heading back to Dalton, since it was near Kurt's house. Sam had declined, deciding to go back to Windsor and work on a hard essay he had to turn in to Murdoch the next day, taking advantage of the quiet house to study. Even though he had been at Dalton for a month, Kurt still hadn't come out to his Dalton friends, afraid of how they would react. They kept asking him if he would join the Warblers and Kurt kept refusing. He loved singing, but it was one of the things the boys at McKinley Middle teased him about, his high voice. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Kurt knew Reed probably heard him sing in the shower and was grateful for his silence on the topic. Kurt was nervous about the trip, afraid of his bullies from middle school showing up. The trip started out fine, with Kurt and Reed finding some clothes, Wes and David finding gifts for their girlfriends, the twins finding new materials for pranks, and Blaine and Joshua finding new music. As they started to walk out of the mall, Kurt heard a voice he dreaded.

"Hey fag!"

Kurt turned around to see Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, two of his main bullies from middle school, and several other jocks sneering at him. Reed felt his best friend stiffen at the sight of these guys.

"Hey princess. Is one of them your boyfriend?" Puck sneered.

To Kurt's suprise, the Dalton boys formed a barrier around him, with the twins, Blaine, Wes, and David stepping forward.

"Leave Kurt alone." Ethan said, icily.

"Ah, so you are all a bunch of fags." Puck grinned.

"So what if we are." Blaine said. "Just leave Kurt alone."

The football players got bored and left, but not before Puck and Finn both flipped Kurt off. Blaine turned around to find his friend shaking, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey." Blaine said, gently. "Are you okay? Who were those guys?"

Kurt sniffed and looked up at him. "Just some bullies from middle school. Why did you guys do that? You're not in school, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

Frowning, Wes turned to him. "Kurt, what do you mean?"

Kurt looked up at the boys with tears in his eyes. "I'm gay, okay. And I know at school you would have to say something, otherwise you would have gotten in trouble. But this is not school, you didn't have to say anything. And now that you know, none of you want to be friends with me. I'm just going to go."

Kurt turned to leave, but to his suprise, Evan stopped him and turned him around. Kurt closed his eyes, preparing for the worse, but it never came. The Dalton boys enveloped Kurt in a group hug. When they broke away, Blaine was smiling at his friend.

"We're Windsors, when have we ever been afraid of getting in trouble? We don't care if you're gay or straight, Kurt. We're your friends and anyone who's mean to you will have to go through us. And if it helps, Joshua and I are gay too, so you're not alone." He said, giving Kurt a hug.

Kurt's stomach did backflips. They knew, and they didn't care. No one was looking at him weird, they liked him despite being gay. And his crush was gay! He had a shot. Except Blaine probably didn't think of him like that. He probably just considered him a friend.

The Windsors formed a tight barrier around Kurt, leading him out of the mall and glaring at anyone who looked at them funny. As the group left, Kurt was grateful for his friends and knew that coming to Dalton for high school was the right decision.

* * *

Sam looked up from the essay he was typing up as the Windsors entered the common room. He quickly noticed that something was wrong. The twins were not engaging in their usual antics and were quiet. Wes, David, and Josh looked severely shaken up, while Blaine and Reed had their arms around Kurt, who had dried tear tracks on his face.

Sam stood up, concerned. "What happened?"

"We ran into some old bullies of Kurt's from middle school." Wes explained. "They started teasing him for being gay. We stood up to them, but we're all a little shaken up. Kurt thought we were going to hate him for being gay." He whispered the last part to Sam.

"I wish I was there to help." Sam said, shaking his head.

"No, don't blame yourself." Kurt told the blonde boy. "It would have happened eventually and I'm grateful for everyone who stood up for me."

Blaine shrugged. "We're Windsors Kurt, we look out for our own. We all know that if it had been anyone of us, you would have done the same thing. And besides," He grinned. "Now I have someone other than Josh to gush over hot guys with."

Wes elbowed David, still watching Blaine and Kurt talk. "They so have a crush on each other."

David nodded. "Yeah, but Blaine's insanely oblivious and Kurt won't do anything if he doesn't think Blaine likes him back."

"Are we plotting?" Ethan asked, him and Evan sliding over.

Wes nodded. "We want to get Blaine and Kurt together."

"Count us in." They said, wearing identical twin grins.

"Us too." Josh, Sam, and Reed came up behind the group.

"Kurt and Blaine are great for each other. Besides, Kurt deserves something like this in his life." Reed agreed.

The Windsors smiled at one another. It was time to get Kurt and Blaine together.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	3. Plotting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 3: Plotting**

* * *

"So." Reed said, addressing the people sitting around the table, "Time to start our plan to get Kurt and Blaine together."

"David and I are going to talk to Blaine, see if he realizes his feelings yet. If he does, we'll try to get him to admit it to Kurt. If he doesn't, we'll try to convince him about his feelings." Josh said.

Reed nodded. "Good. I'm going to talk to Kurt. Hopefully, he'll admit his feelings to me and then I can try to convinced him to admit it to Blaine."

The twins smirked. "If none of that works, we'll pull pranks on them. Lock them together in the closet, play truth or dare, things like that."

Wes grinned. "I think we can pull this off."

"Meeting dismissed." Reed said, nodding.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Reed entered his and Kurt's room to find Kurt studying for a test the next day "Hey Kurt!" He called, causing his best friend to look up.

"Hey Reed." Kurt said closing his book. "What do you want?"

"Is that important?" Reed asked, gesturing to the text book on Kurt's desk.

He shook his head. "No. This test isn't for another two days."

Reed sat down on the bed. "Do you have a crush on Blaine?"

Kurt started spluttering. "No, no. Why would you think that? Just because we're both gay doesn't mean I have to like him. No." But he cracked under Reed's stare. "Okay fine, I have a crush on Blaine."

Reed started clapping. "Yes! I knew it."

"What is this about?" Kurt asked, looking at him oddly.

Reed smiled. "I believe Blaine has a crush on you too."

"Oh please." Kurt said, scoffing. "He does not have a crush on me. We're just really good friends, like you and me. And besides, Blaine is flirty with everyone, that's just how he is. I wish he had a crush on me, but it'll never happen."

Reed smiled softly. "You don't see how he looks at you when you aren't looking Kurt. He has a crush on you, even if he himself does not know it."

"But how do I find out?" Kurt asked, looking at his friend helplessly.

Reed shrugged. "Ask him out. You've known each other for months. And even if he does not feel the same way, Blaine is too good of a person to let that ruin your friendship."

"I'm going to go find him and tell him how I feel." Kurt said, nodding. "Thanks Reed."

Reed smirked as Kurt dashed out of the room. His part of the plan was done. Hopefully Josh and David were able to talk to Blaine.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Windsor, Josh and David dashed after Blaine. "Hey Blaine! Wait up!" David called out.

Blaine turned around. "Oh, hey Josh and David. What's up."

David pulled Blaine into a side room as Josh shut the door behind them. Both boys turned to face Blaine. "Blaine, we need to talk." David told him.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I can tell. What's this about."

"Your feelings for Kurt." Josh said bluntly.

Blaine spluttered. "What, no, no I don't have feelings for Kurt. Why would you think that?" He sighed. "Okay, maybe I have feelings for Kurt. But I don't think he likes me back."

David chuckled. "From the way he looks at you when you aren't looking, I thing he does."

"But I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way." Blaine said, sighing.

Josh put a hand on his shoulder. "You won't ruin your friendship, Kurt is too kind of a person to do that. I say go for it."

Blaine nodded. "I'm going to go find him and tell him how I feel. Thanks guys." He said, dashing out the door.

Josh and David gave one another a high five. "Good job." David said. "Now hopefully Reed was able to convince Kurt."

* * *

Kurt ran into the common room to find Blaine sitting on the couch, strumming a guitar. He looked at his friend oddly. "Blaine? What's going on?"

Blaine stood up and put his finger to Kurt's lips. "Shh. I have something to say. Just sit."

Kurt sat down on the couch next to Blaine, wondering what was happening. Blaine strummed the guitar gently, before starting to sing.

**People say we shouldn't be together  
****We're too young to know about forever  
****But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
****So I don't wanna wait any longer  
****I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy  
****Oh**

Kurt stared at Blaine, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Here was Blaine, the boy he liked, serenading him and essentially telling him that he wanted to be his boyfriend.

**They don't know about the things we do  
****They don't know about the "I love yous"  
****But I bet you if they only knew  
****They would just be jealous of us,  
****They don't know about the up all nights  
****They don't know I've waited all my life  
****Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about  
****They don't know about us (They don't know about us)**

Blaine stared at Kurt, unable to read the emotions flitting across his face. But, based on the fact that he wasn't objecting, Blaine believed Kurt felt the same way.

**Just one touch and I was a believer  
****Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
****It's getting better  
****Keeps getting better all the time boy**

**They don't know about the things we do  
****They don't know about the "I love yous"  
****But I bet you if they only knew  
****They would just be jealous of us,  
****They don't know about the up all nights  
****They don't know I've waited all my life  
****Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby, they don't know about (They don't know about us)**

**They don't know how special you are  
****They don't know what you've done to my heart  
****They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us**

**They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret**

As Kurt watched Blaine play and sing, he knew what he was going to do, he knew how he would tell Blaine that he wanted this.

**But I wanna tell 'em  
****I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy**

**They don't know about the things we do  
****They don't know about the "I love yous"  
****But I bet you if they only knew  
****They would just be jealous of us,  
****They don't know about the up all nights  
****They don't know I've waited all my life  
****Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**

**They don't know about the things we do  
****They don't know about the "I love yous"  
****But I bet you if they only knew  
****They would just be jealous of us,  
****They don't know about the up all nights  
****They don't know I've waited all my life  
****Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about  
****They don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**

As Blaine finished, he stared at Kurt expectantly, waiting for his reaction. And Kurt, not sure what else to do, did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, brushing his fingers against the cheekbones, before leaning in, Blaine following suit. Their lips finally brushed and Kurt gasped, before deepening the kiss. All the stories about fireworks were wrong, it was more than that. It was like a thousand fireworks were going off at the same time. Kurt felt Blaine breathe in and wrap his hand around the back of Kurt's head, deepening the kiss more. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, due to lack of air.

Kurt open his eyes, meeting Blaine's hazel ones. He rested his forehead against Blaine's just taking in the moment. Blaine smiled at him. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Kurt nodded before slightly pulling away, not before giving Blaine a couple more kisses.

He settled next to Blaine on the couch, their hands intwined, leaning into one another. "I suppose we should talk about that." He said, addressing the other boy.

Blaine nodded. "I was hoping, that you would be my boyfriend. If that's what you want."

Kurt's smile was huge. "I would love that. I suppose we should tell the Windsors that their planning worked."

Blaine chuckled. "We really have great friends."

"Oh come on! They knew?" Sounded from the hallway, causing Blaine and Kurt to dissolve into giggles.

* * *

**They Don't Know About Us: One Direction**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	4. A New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 4: A New Year**

* * *

After the Windsors over heard Blaine serenading Kurt, they dragged him to audition for the Warblers. Kurt, deciding that he didn't need to hide his talents as a singer, auditioned as well. Both of them were accepted unanimously. The Warblers competed at Regionals, loosing to Vocal Adrenaline and coming in second place. Kurt and Blaine had spent their summer hanging out with friends and being a couple. It was now the second day of sophomore year, and the new freshmen were arriving.

Kurt and Reed were interrupted from where they were upstairs, sorting Reed's weekly clothes shipment by screaming downstairs. The two poked their heads downstairs, where the source of the screaming was, like many boys down the hall were doing. Kurt ran to the railing, where his boyfriend was staring downstairs, giddily.

"Blaine? What's going on?"

Blaine gestured downstairs. "Its one of the new freshmen. He may be one of our craziest Windsors ever, and that's saying something. Ryan, Charlie, and Josh were trying to talk to him. He ended up pointing water guns and rock salt at them."

Kurt looked downstairs, where all the noise was coming from. A pale boy with shaggy black hair was standing in front of the door, was pointing a water gun, and screaming about demons. The twins approached him, smirking. Kurt groaned. This didn't look good. The freshman stared at them, apprehension in his eyes.

"Doppelgängers?" He questioned.

"Hello!" They said cheerfully.

"What are they doing?" Kurt hissed to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe they'll be able to calm him down."

"What's wrong?" The twins asked, smiling and unafraid of the water sprayer aimed at them. "What are you scared of?"

"This place is completely unprotected against any and all malignant beings alive, dead or undead. I can't be too careful, especially in an ancient prep school." The boy said seriously.

The boys stared.

"You came prepared, huh?" The twins smirked.

He kicked one of his trunks open. The boys around him inspected the collection of weapons that the trunk contained. There were arrows, spikes, crystals, bottles with questionable contents and sword and shield.

"What...the...hell...?" Blaine and Kurt stared.

"Most excellent, little Knight," the twins commented. "You'll fit right in."

"Pardon?" The boy looked surprised, looking up from behind the sprayer.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh Gaga..."

"You named him already..." Ryan asked, looking long-suffering

"Would you like to see our weapons?" The twins asked, hands behind their backs, holding nerf guns.

The freshman slowly lowered his sprayer. "You...have weapons...?"

The twins smirked before shooting the freshman with their Nerf guns. The boy screamed, before flinging his rock salt and squirting any Windsor he could reach. Kurt, Blaine, and Reed sighed, before taking cover in Kurt and Reed's room, not even surprised anymore.

A couple of hours later, Windsor had quieted down, and Reed, Kurt, and Blaine had moved to the common room, David, Sam, Joshua, and Wes, who had come over from Hanover, joining them. The twins skipped into the common room, dragging the frenzied freshman in between them, and plopping down on the couch. The freshman looked at them wearily, before crouching in a chair and holding up a medallion.

Blaine shook his head. "Tweedles, don't scar the newbie."

"Sorry about them. They can be insane." Kurt said, smiling sympathetically at the boy. "I'm Kurt and this is Blaine, Reed, Wes, Sam, Joshua and David. And you already met Ethan and Evan. What's your name?"

The freshman glared at them. "I'm Dwight. I need to make sure this house is protected against all the demons that can reside in an ancient prep school." He hopped off the chair and darted down the door.

The Windsors looked at one another. "Well." Kurt said, shrugging. "Windsor just got another crazy one."

The twins looked at one another, a maniacal gleam in their eyes. "We'll make sure he feels quite at home at Windsor."

The twins darted out the door and Kurt shrugged, before cuddling up to Blaine, who was watching the Halo battle Wes and David had started. Life at Windsor was never boring, that's for sure. But he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

The year passed quickly after that day. Dwight had integrated himself perfectly into Windsor, joining the conspirators and proving to be a true friend. Soon, spring arrived, and with it, change.

Blaine and Kurt walked down the hallway, their hands joined. "What do you think Sam called us done here for?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

Blaine shrugged. "Just because he's my best friend, doesn't mean I know what he's thinking. But, he sounded unusually serious, and Sam is never serious."

The two entered the common room, causing the other Windsors to look up. Sam turned to them. "Okay, now that everyone is here, I can tell you why I called you."

"Yeah." Wes, who had recently transferred from Hanover to Windsor spoke up. "Why did you call us here?"

Sam sighed. "I'm leaving Dalton."

The other Windsors gaped at him. "What do you mean leaving?" Kurt asked shell-shocked.

"You all know how I have my football scholarship to pay for tuition?" The others nodded. "Well, I didn't lose it. But my family fell on hard times. My scholarship isn't enough to pay for my tuition. And before you offer to pay for my tuition, my parents won't let me. I'm transferring to McKinley at the beginning of next year."

Kurt turned to Sam, his smile watery. "We'll miss you Sam. And I feel bad that you have to attend McKinley."

"Come on guys, don't look so sad." Sam said, smiling. "I'm not leaving till next year. Group hug!" He beckoned the Windsors into a group hug, causing them all to laugh. Sam grinned. "Now, let's make the most of my time at Windsor."

As Kurt sat next to Blaine, watching Wes, David, and Sam duke it out on Halo, he smiled. Things may be changing, but the one thing that would never change were their friendships.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	5. Touring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 5: Touring**

* * *

True to his word, Sam left Dalton at the end of the school year, the twins yelling, "Goodbye White King!" As he went. That summer was another wonderful one. The Windsor boys saw Sam repeatedly, and Blaine and Kurt spent their summer so hopelessly in love that they were giving their friends cavities.

* * *

Two weeks into the school year, Kurt sat in math class, Blaine on one side and Reed on the other, when the PA rang out. "Reed Van Kamp, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson, please see the Dean immediately."

The three of them stood up, ignoring the questioning looks of their classmates and the panicked looks on the faces of Wes and David. As the group walked down the hallway, Reed turned to Blaine. "What do you think this about? You don't think we finally got busted for all the pranks we've pulled?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, though I know that's what Wes and David were worried about. If there's one unspoken rule at Dalton, it's that no one tells, ever. Maybe it has to do with the Warblers?"

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be important. They wouldn't pull us out of class otherwise." Kurt said, shrugging.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Reed muttered.

The three of them entered the office, before taking a seat in front of Dean Ramsey, who had three chairs in front of her. "I'm sure you are wondering what this about." She said, the three of them nodding. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Causing the three of them to sigh. "We have our annual tours tomorrow, and as upper classmen who are relatively well behaved." Kurt snorted. They were Windsors, when were they ever well behaved? "You three have been chosen to lead a tour of McKinley High School's New Directions. Any questions?" The three of them shook their heads. "Good. Then you may go."

The three Windsors exited the Dean's office, before collapsing in relief. "I think that's the first time I've ever been in that office without getting in trouble." Reed commented, Blaine and Kurt nodding.

"How are you with this Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, concerned.

Kurt sighed. "I think I will be fine. I haven't been to McKinley in three years, I doubt they'll remember me. And besides, my bullies were jocks. What jocks would join a Glee club?"

The three of them entered the Windsor common room, Wes, David, and the twins bouncing up.

"What was it? Did they bust us for our pranks?" Wes asked concerned.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Settle down Wes. We didn't get in trouble. They want Kurt, Reed, and I to lead a tour group tomorrow that consists of the New Directions."

"Isn't that your rival glee club from McKinley?" Dwight asked, frowning.

Kurt nodded. "It is. Though, I don't expect any of my bullies to be in that group. They were jocks, they would never join glee club. So you don't have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you, since I love you so much." Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder who was smiling adorably at him.

The twins pretended to barf. "Too much sweetness!" Ethan called out.

"I'm going to get cavities. I need to call my dentist." Wes said, dramatically.

Kurt shook his head. "Our friends are insane."

"Agreed."

* * *

The next day, Kurt stood with his boyfriend and Reed as the bus for their tour pulled up.

"You know." Blaine said as the bus pulled up. "The Stuarts are going to call favoritism with three Windsor boys leading this tour around."

"Please." Reed scoffed. "When do they not call favoritism."

Kurt nodded in approval. The bus parked and Mr. Schue, the New Directions' director, got out and shook each of their hands. Kurt watched as an Asian boy and a boy with blonde hair got out and helped a kid in a wheelchair out. The blonde boy disappeared back onto the bus. A few minutes later, a brunette girl, an Asian girl, and a black girl walked out and approached their director. The Asian girl spoke up.

"The other guys and Quinn won't leave the bus. Sam, Brittany, and Santana are in there, trying to convince them to come out. They keep talking about how the gays are out to get them at this school and I think Santana is close to going all Lima Heights Adjacent on them."

At this point, a Latina girl, a blonde girl, and a blonde boy got out. The boy came up to the director. "None of us can get them to leave the bus."

All three of the Dalton boys gaped at Sam Evans, talking casually with the director. Mr. Schue sighed. "They're all in my History class. Santana, go tell them I will fail them if they don't get off the bus."

The Latina girl nodded and ran back to the bus. Sam, meanwhile, had finally looked up and noticed the Dalton boys gaping at him. "Oh. Hi guys. I was wondering who they would send as tour guides. You know the Stuarts are probably calling favoritism right now."

Blaine, who had regained use of his vocal chords, smirked. "That's what I said."

Reed sighed. "They always call favoritism."

Kurt smiled. "You know, the Tweedles will be pretty happy to see their White King now."

Sam smiled. "I've missed you guys."

Mr. Schue looked at the conversation with confusion. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam mentally face palmed. "Oh, I forgot. Mr. Schue, I used to go to Dalton before. These are my friends from Dalton."

Their conversation was interrupted by Santana coming off the bus. "Well Mr. Schue, I finally got them to leave the bus."

A blonde girl walked off the bus, turning her nose up at the three Windsors. The next two people to come off the bus made Kurt, Blaine, and Reed's blood run cold. Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman stared at the Windsors coldly before turning their attention on Sam, who had no idea what was going on.

"Sam." Finn growled. "Why are you talking to them? You are going to catch the gay."

Puck meanwhile, sneered at Blaine and Reed. "I thought my conversation with you two years ago warned you to stay away from that fag."

Sam looked between the two groups, finally putting two and two together. "The mall trip two years ago that I was absent for." He whispered. "You're Kurt's bullies from middle school, the ones who made all the Windsors return to Dalton shaken up." Kurt just nodded. Sam turned his angry gaze on the two boys. "I can't believe I considered you my friends. Well you aren't anymore, not after how you treated my other friends."

Finn looked at Sam confused. "Sam? Do you know them?"

Sam stonily nodded. "I went to Dalton before McKinley. I was there two years ago when they returned from the mall after being confronted by you two."

Finn stared at him. "Dude, are you gay?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just because Sam went to an all-boys school doesn't mean he's gay."

"I thought being part of this group would make you less of a bully Finn." Santana scowled. "But it seems like nothing has changed. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a homophobe. Now, these boys are going to nicely lead us around this school and you two are going to shut your big mouths."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Like we would listen to you Lopez."

"Hey." The Asian boy butted in. "Santana's right. We are here for a reason."

Reed stepped foreward. "We have a tour to get going. Dalton has a zero tolerance no-bullying policy and that applies to guests too. We can ask you to leave, so I suggest you be kind and listen to us while we give the tour."

Mr. Schue watched in shock as Finn and Puck shrank back, ashamed. These boys were no older than his kids, yet they were shooting down the New Directions, combined with the help of his other kids.

The rest of the New Directions glared at Finn and Puck before walking foreward and following the three Windsors onto campus. Rachel shook her head. She thought she had a crush on Finn, but seeing how homophobic he was killed her little crush. He and Quinn were better suited for one another anyway. They were both homophobic bullies.

Mercedes shook her head. "I thought being part of this group would make Finn more considerate of others, but I guess not." She headed towards Blaine and Kurt, who were talking quietly among themselves. "I'm going to apologize for Finn's behavior."

Kurt and Blaine turned around, hearing "hey!" The African-American girl from before walked towards them. "I'm really sorry about Finn and Puck's behavior. I'm ashamed to be associated with them, we all are. I thought being in glee club would change their view towards people, but they are still the same homophobic assholes they were when they joined glee."

Kurt smiled at her. "I don't blame you for their behavior, you can't control who you have to associate with. I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend, Blaine." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Mercedes." She said, shaking his hand and smiling. "And you are an adorable couple." She said to Blaine and Kurt, causing the two of them to blush.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Blaine said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Try all the time." Reed said, passing by them. "I'm Reed." He said to Mercedes. "Our friends like to joke that they need to have their dentists on speed dial because of the amount of cavities they get from watching these two."

The group arrived in front of a large mansion style building, causing the New Directions to look at it in awe. Finn and Puck stayed near the back of the group with Quinn, scowling.

"This is Windsor House." Reed said, indicating to the building behind them. "It's one of the three dorms at Dalton and the one that all of us are a part of."

Artie looked shocked. "And you all live in here?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, but it look a lot calmer from the outside than it actually is."

"I can confirm that." Sam said, nodding.

Blaine opened the doors of Windsor and the group filled in. The hall was large with tall, vaulted ceilings and a winding spiral staircase. It was decorated in a Victorian style, with large paintings and antique furniture. It was also oddly quiet, but the group could hear shooting noises coming from down the hallway.

Tina raised an eyebrow. "It seems quiet actually."

Blane nodded. "That's odd. Maybe they actually listen to me for once."

An explosion rang out throughout the building, causing the New Directions to jump. A boy with brunette hair and glasses ran down the stairs, grabbing the fire extinguisher that Kurt held out, before yelling, "Thanks Kurt!" And running up the stairs again.

Reed shook his head. "Some things never change. Come on, let's get on with the actual tour."

The group headed down the hallway, towards the room where the sounds were coming from. After turning the corner, they headed into the second room on the right. It was a large open room. There were a wall of windows looking out into the courtyard against one wall. Another wall had a wall of bookshelves with a fireplace in the center. Couches, chairs, and tables were scattered around the room. On one side of the room was a TV. There was an African-American boy and an Asian boy battling out on Halo, while a brunette boy with hazel eyes and dressed in a Dalton uniform, cheering them on.

The boy who wasn't playing the game turned around when the group walked in. Seeing Sam, his face broke into a huge grin. "Is that Sam Evans?" He called out, causing the other two boys to stop their game and run over as well.

Sam smiled as the three boys hugged him. "Nice to see you guys."

"This is Wes Hughes, David Sullivan, and Joshua Tipton." Kurt said, introducing the three boys who waved. "They're all Windsors and Warblers. Guys, these are the New Directions."

The three Windsors smiled at the New Directions until Wes noticed something. "Kurt, aren't those your bullies from middle school." He commented darkly to the countertenor.

Kurt nodded. "It is, but I don't think we have to worry about them. The other New Directions were furious with them when they learned how they treated me and several of them seemed ashamed to be associating with them. One of the girls even apologized for their behavior."

David put his hand on the other's boy's shoulder. "Well, if anything happens, all of us Windsors will back you up."

"That means a lot, thanks guys." Kurt said, smiling.

"This is the common room." Blaine said, facing the group. "Its supposed to be used for studying, but no one ever uses it that way."

Reed chuckled. "Its impossible to get any homework done in this house."

Kurt steered the group out of the common room, waving goodbye to Wes, David, and Josh, who went back to their game. "We'll head to the kitchen. There probably won't be anyone in there."

Suddenly, a blur dropped out of the rafters and landed in front of the group. The New Directions gaped in shock at the tall, extremely pale, lanky boy with a mop of black hair, who's uniform was flapping freely and was pointing a water sprayer at the group, while the Windsors simply rolled their eyes.

"Dwight, this is our tour group, the New Directions." Reed explained.

Dwight narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust them. You don't know what kind of demon they've brought in."

"Dwight, I've been a New Direction for several months." Sam said, stepping foreward and causing Dwight's eyes to widen to suprise. "I promise that they didn't bring any demons in."

Dwight lowered his water sprayer. "The White King? Its good to see you. One of the statues needs to be purified, you four can continue with your tour." He took off down the hallway, blazer flapping behind him."

Blaine shook his head. "Always something new with Dwight."

"Is that normal?" Tina asked, hesitantly.

Reed nodded. "They say everyone in Windsor has something off with them. Even us." He said, smiling manically, causing a few of New Directions to step back in shock. "Anyway." He continued, the look on his face gone. "We should continue heading towards the kitchen."

Mercedes headed towards Tina. "What do you think of this tour so far?" She asked the other girl.

"I think its good that Dalton exists. Ohio needs a school like this. You've seen how people act first hand, even members of our own group." Tina nodded towards Puck, Finn, and Quinn, who were sulking together. "But, this place reminds me of Alice in Wonderland, even down to the nicknames they are referred to. I think there is something more going on here, and we are only scratching the surface."

Mercedes nodded. "I agree. Something's off in this school, I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling we will be dragged into it."

Blaine opened a door on the right, leading the group into a spacious kitchen. Like Kurt has said, it was empty. The kitchen look pristine and immaculate, except for one scorch mark on the ceiling.

Mike gestured to the ceiling. "What's that from?"

"That was from last year when David's afro caught fire." Kurt said, chuckling. "Wes, Blaine, and I got to shave it off."

Rachel looked around the kitchen shocked. "How does a kitchen at a school for teenage boys look so clean?"

"Its because only Kurt uses the kitchen." Reed explained.

"Its true." Kurt said, nodding. "I'm the only one who can cook at all. I don't trust the other Windsors with even preheating an oven. Who knows what they would end up burning down."

"I could use the kitchen, but I'm too danger prone." Reed said, sheepishly. "I can barely make it down the hallway without tripping."

"Luckily, I'm always there to catch you." A voice said from the doorway.

The group turned around to see a boy with curly, black hair and green-grey eyes, dressed in a Dalton uniform, standing in the doorway. Reed's eyes lit up, before he dashed over to the other boy, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and linked their hands together, leaning into his side. Puck, Finn, and Quinn looked away in disgust.

"I'm Shane Anderson." The other boy said, waving. "I'm Reed's boyfriend, as you can tell, and Blaine's younger brother."

"Oh great, so you are all a bunch of fags." Puck muttered, causing the entire group to turn and look at him.

Shane narrowed his eyes in anger but Reed held out his arm, stopping Shane from doing anything too drastic. "I don't know what you can get away with at your school, but this behavior has to stop. Dalton has a strongly enforced, anti-bullying policy, and as guests of our school, you need to abide by that as well. Even one comment like that could get you kicked out of the tour. So, I advise you to choose your next words carefully, since you are treading on thin ice."

Puck opened his mouth, but was for once at a loss for words, and ended up crossing his arms and scowling at the Windsors. The rest of the New Directions, with the exception of Finn and Quinn, who joined him in scowling at the Windsors, glared at him with open looks of disgust. Mr. Schue was at a loss for words, it was clear from the beginning that he didn't know his kids as well as he thought he did.

Kurt turned to Shane, completely ignoring the existence of Puck, Finn, and Quinn. "We're going to head over to Hanover, want to come with us?"

"Sure." Shane said, nodding. "I have nothing better to do and I get to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend." He said, smiling adoringly at Reed, who blushed.

Kurt opened the door to the kitchen to reveal two tall twins, with ice blue eyes, bright blonde hair and identical Cheshire Cat grins, and clutching something behind their backs.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Tweedles, if you really must."

The two looked at one another, before whipping out giant Nerf guns and shooting the Windsors. To the suprise of the New Directions, all four of them, along with Sam ducked and rolled away from the Nerf pellets, and Shane, Reed, Blaine, and Kurt pulled their own Nerf guns out from pockets and shot back. The two twins then turned their gazes on the New Directions, shooting them as well, who scattered.

Mercedes ran over and crouched behind the chair Kurt was taking cover and shooting back from behind. "Well, now you've gotten the full Windsor experience." He told her, in between shots.

"Does this happen often?" She asked, baffled.

Kurt nodded. "About twice a week. Sometimes more."

Sam ran away from Ethan, who was gleefully shooting at him. "White King! You're back!"

"I am!" Sam yelled back. "I'm honestly surprised this hadn't happened sooner."

"We were waiting for the right time." Evan responded, from next to his brother. "We also wanted to get back at Alice's middle school bullies."

"Well, we should get back at them together." Sam suggested.

The Tweedles looked at one another, before nodding, and all three boys ran towards where Puck, Quinn, and Finn were hiding, releasing a barrage of bullets at the three homophobes. Santana joined the three boys with her own Nerf gun she had gotten from somewhere and began shooting them as well.

The twins looked gleefully at one another. "A talking flower that knows how to shoot a Nerf gun!" They exclaimed.

"Well, I don't play for your team." Santana said, smirking, causing Finn, Puck, and Quinn to look at her in shock. "But I like you two, so I'm going to let it slide."

Brittany bounced over to her girlfriend with her own Nerf gun, before glancing at the three hiding in the corner, her expression turning serious. "You made the dolphins at Hogwarts sad, and I like those dolphins. I used to like you, but not so much anymore." She said, before nailing the three of them in the head. The twins looked at her with awed expressions, while Santana smiled affectionally at Brittany.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie that was sitting on the table, unharmed, crackled out. "Howard is coming this way. You should pick up all these bullets quickly, before he gets mad."

All the New Directions and Windsors froze, before the Windsors broke into a frenzy, dashing around and picking up every Nerf bullet on the ground.

Mercedes and Rachel looked on in awe. "I have a feeling they do this a lot." Mercedes whispered to the other girl, who nodded.

In less than a minute, every single Nerf bullet and Nerf gun was stashed away, so it looked like there was never a battle in the first place. Not a minute too soon, a man walked around the corner. He was tall, with brunette hair and a mustache.

He looked the group up and down, before turning to Blaine, Reed, and Kurt. "Are these the New Directions?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes Mr. Howard. We were just showing them the kitchen. We're going to head to Hanover now."

Mr. Howard nodded. "Good." His eyes settled on the twins, who were smiling like perfect little angels. "You two behave yourselves." He told them before leaving.

"That was close." Reed said, sighing in relief as soon as the teacher left.

"What would have happened if he had caught us." Rachel asked, curious.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, normally nothing would have happened. But since we are supposed to be showing you around, we might have gotten in trouble for it."

The group exited Windsor and starting making their way across the grounds. "We are heading to Hanover now." Blaine explained as they walked. "Its the second of the three dorm houses at Dalton. We get along with the Hanover boys."

"And you don't get along with the boys from the other dorm house?" Artie questioned.

Sam nodded. "No. Stuart and Windsor have a long running rivalry. No one knows who started it, but it still continues. Hanover tries to keep the peace and no one has a problem with them."

"Stuart hopefully won't do anything while we are leading a tour group." Kurt told them. "But I can't exactly promise they will be that friendly towards us. They certainly won't act the way the Hanovers will."

The group stopped in front of a large mansion, similar to Windsor, and Reed opened the door, leading the group inside. As soon as they entered the building, they found themselves in a large hall. There was a spiral staircase leading up, and three hallways branching off. Everything has a Victorian-era feel to it. There were several tables and chairs scattered around the perimeter of the room, and boys were sitting there, doing homework, reading, or talking. They looked up, but once realizing who it was, waved and went back to their work. Similarly to how all the Windsor boys had pins on their lapel that were a blue shield crossed with a golden ray, all these boys had pins on their lapel with a white shield crossed with a golden ray.

A boy headed towards them from across the hall. He was a tall, handsome boy with gelled brunette hair and brown eyes. He stopped in front of the New Directions and held out his hand for Mr. Schue to shake. "I'm Justin Bancroft, prefect of Hanover House. You must be the New Directions."

Mr. Schue nodded. "We are. It was nice of you to have us."

Justin motioned for the group to follow him, and they headed down one of the hallways. "All the Dalton houses are laid out differently." He explained as they walked. "That's why when you have tours, you'll be led around the majority of Dalton by a group of boys from one house, but when you get to the other two houses, the prefect of that house will join you. That's why you have Blaine."

"I'm the Acting Windsor House Prefect." Blaine explained. "Our current prefect, Charlie, is in the hospital. Unfortunate accident courtesy of the twins and their paintball guns."

"Blaine will probably become prefect next year." Kurt interjected. "So, its good practice. Also the Windsors listen to him better than Charlie, anyway."

They headed into a room on the left, which turned out to be Hanover's common room. It looked identical to Windsor's common room, the only difference being how it was used. Instead of boys playing video games in it, they were actually studying. Justin led the group towards a table where a boy and girl were studying. Rachel and Mercedes look confusedly at one another. Was she a girlfriend?

The two at the table looked up when the group reached them, waving. "This is Spencer Willis and Merril Portman. And yes, Merril does go to Dalton." Justin explained.

"We've been trying to get Merril transferred to Dobry, our sister school." Kurt elaborated. "But we haven't been successful yet."

Merril smiled at the New Directions. "I'm really grateful for how all the Dalton boys treat me. And with how hell bent they are at getting me to Dobry. And I have Spencer with me." She said, smiling adoringly at her boyfriend.

"Not only do they have fags, but they also have a girl." Puck whispered to Finn. Santana and Brittany however, heard them, and openly glared.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Blaine asked. "We're giving the New Directions a tour of Hanover with Justin."

Spencer nodded. "We don't have this test for another two days, so we can come."

The young couple packed up and joined the rabidly growing group. Justin led them out of the common room and down the hallway, till they stopped at a door to the right of the hallway and entered, Shane holding the door open for them. The kitchen was extremely similar to Windsor's, still immaculate and pristine, except for the absence of the scorch mark on the ceiling.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "I see no one uses this kitchen, either."

"No." Merril said, chuckling. "Like with Kurt at Hanover, I'm the only one able to use the kitchen. Spencer helps out sometimes." She said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek."

Blaine turned to the three Hanovers. "Thank you for showing us around Hanover. I'm sure we can get out ourselves. Now, its one to Stuart."

Justin smiled sympathetically at him. "Good luck with Stuart. I know Logan won't be happy to deal with you."

"No, he won't." Kurt said, shaking his head. "But, he doesn't really have a choice. Maybe he'll behave since we have guests."

"Probably not." Reed said, scoffing. "It's Logan."

"True." Blaine said, nodding and leading the group out of Hanover and across campus to the Red Castle, Stuart House.

As they headed across campus, no one was aware of the eyes that watched them, and the tall boy with dirty-blonde hair and emerald green eyes that they belonged too. He settled on the coifed, chestnut haired boy with the glaze eyes. But he noticed something else. The boy with the gelled black hair and the hazel eyes who was holding his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "_Oh, a complication._" He thought to himself. "_He has a boyfriend. Well that's not a problem, once he sees how much better I am, he'll leave helmet head and go for me._" This may take a while, but if there was anything Sebastian Smythe was good at, it was waiting, especially for things he wanted. He wanted Kurt Hummel, and he always got what he wanted.

* * *

**The story is going to start picking up from here. All the previous chapters were fillers, which I hate writing but had to be written. In case you are wondering the timeline, this takes place during Kurt's junior year, so the time of Season 2, except Sam and Blaine are the same grade as him. Tina and Artie are still sophomores and Glee still started the year before, except Kurt wasn't there, he was at Dalton. Sam transferred in at the same time as in the show and this takes place around Never Been Kissed. If you have any ideas for songs, you can send them and who would sing it. This goes for any of my other stories. Also, if you leave a review, I will try and respond to it. **

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	6. Rivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

**Chapter 6: Rivals**

* * *

The whole group came to a stop outside yet another mansion. "This is Stuart House." Reed said, addressing the group. "Otherwise known as the Red Castle. A couple warnings before we go in. One, the Stuarts do not like us at all, and they may come across on you. Two, the Stuarts are extreme coffee addicts. And three, never trust anything a Stuart says pertaining to Windsors, they hate us."

Blaine opened the door, letting the group file in. The hall was very similar to Hanover's, with a winding staircase and three hallways leading off. Like at Hanover, there were boys sitting at the tables studying. These boys, however, looked up and glared openly at the group. Mercedes felt extremely unsettled by these boys, who had no other problem with them then what house their tour group was from. A boy sauntered over to the group. He was handsome, with gelled blonde hair and green eyes.

Stopping in front of the group, he smirked. "Well, what do we have here? The White Rabbit, Dormouse, Little Bat, Tweedles, and Alice. Oh, and the White King." He commented, having noticed Sam next to Brittany and Santana. "You're back."

"Sam's not staying, Logan." Kurt said, stepping foreward. "And these are the New Directions, from McKinley. We are leading them around Dalton and as Stuart prefect, you are supposed to lead them through Stuart."

Logan winked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes. "Of course, Kurt. Follow me."

Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Santana watched the entire situation with curiosity. Noticing their looks, Sam walked over to them. "Logan has had a crush on Kurt since freshman year." He explained. "But Kurt has been with Blaine for almost that entire time, so Kurt has never been interested. Logan is constantly trying to convince Kurt that he's better than Blaine. I don't even know why Logan tries anymore. Kurt and Blaine have been together for nearly two years and are in love, Logan doesn't stand a chance."

Logan led the rather large group down one of the hallways, passing Stuart boys on the way who glared at them. They reached the common room, and Logan held the door open for them. The common room looked like both the Hanover and Windsor common rooms, and there were even more boys studying in there. Two boys, both handsome, one with gelled brunette hair and brown eyes, and one who was tall, with gelled brunette hair and green eyes were sitting on the couches playing chess.

Rachel gasped before nudging Mercedes, who looked over. "That's Julian Larson!" She whisper screamed. "He was on Something Damaged with Clark Sawyer, one of my favorite actors."

"So you recognize me?" Julian said smirking. "Reed knows Clark. Why don't you tell this lovely lady more about him Reed?" He nudged the shorter boy, who sighed.

"Clark's my stepbrother. He usually comes to Parent Night, which is great, since my mother isn't that supportive of my singing. She thinks anything that doesn't have to do with fashion isn't that important."

"Which is stupid because Reed is an amazing singer and painter." Kurt said, nudging his best friend.

Reed smiled at him. "Thanks Kurt. Unfortunately, my mom and Clark don't get along, since he's my dad's son from another relationship."

Shane looked around the room hesitantly, as all the Stuart boys were beginning to glare at them more. "We should probably get out of this room. I'm not sure how much longer the Stuarts will tolerate us in here."

Blaine nodded and opened the common room door, allowing the group to troop out. Logan led them down the hallway, Julian and Derek joining their rather large group. About fifty feet down the hallway, Logan stopped them and led them into a room on the left, Derek holding open the door. The Stuart kitchen was revealed to be more messy than both the Hanover and Windsor kitchens. While it was still clean, it showed use and there were ingredients for coffee everywhere."

"Remember how we told you Stuarts are coffee addicts." Blaine said to the New DIrections. "Well, this is the effect of that."

Derek crossed his arms. "Well, we need someway to keep us awake while we are studying. Coffee is just the best option."

"Well, maybe if you didn't study so much, you wouldn't need something to keep you awake." Ethan fired back.

Kurt, seeing how this could escalate very quickly, stepped in between the two groups. "Okay, let's stop this before it gets out of hand." He turned to face Logan, who quickly straightened his posture. "Its been lovely of you leading us around Stuart, Logan. But we should get going."

Sam led the group quickly out of the boarding house. Once they were outside, Reed beckoned the group. "Since we made it through all of the dorms, we're going to head towards South and Main, where all the classes are held."

* * *

Logan watched the Windsors leave from the door of Stuart, sighing. Derek shook his head watching his friend. "You're never going to get Hummel, Logan. He's too in love with Anderson."

"I know." Logan said, sighing. "But one can hope."

Derek and Julian disappeared back into Stuart, leaving their pining prefect alone. As Julian entered the house, he looked back at Logan with longing, wishing that he looked at him like that. But it would never happen. With that thought, Julian disappeared back into Stuart, following Derek.

"You won't get him." A voice said, breaking Logan out of his reverie.

Logan looked up to see a boy with gelled, brunette hair and emerald eyes, leaning up against the pillar. "Excuse me?"

The boy stood up, walking towards Logan. "I said, you won't get Kurt Hummel, because I will get him."

"I'm sorry, and who do you think you are?" Logan said, narrowing his eyes.

The other boy stuck out his hand for Logan to shake. "Sebastian Smythe. I'm a new transfer from Paris in Stuart House. And I always get what I want, and I want Kurt Hummel."

Logan narrowed his eyes as the boy walked away. It seems as if Logan Wright had a rival. And Logan didn't like to be second best.

* * *

The group reached the doors to South and Main, and Shane held the door open for everyone as they filed in.

"So, this is South and Main." Kurt explained as they walked. "It's where all the classes are held, along with Warbler practice. Windsor is the furthest from South and Main, which is why we have the wildest parties."

The group wandered through the hallway, the Windsors pointing out various classrooms to the New Directions, until they reached the doors to a large hall.

"This is Warbler Hall." Blaine pointed out. "We have all our rehearsals in here."

"Can we go in?" Rachel asked, curious.

Shane nodded. "Sure. I don't think anyone will be in there right now."

Reed held open the door for the group, and they filed in, only to discover the hall was not empty. A woman sat at the piano, going through sheet music. She was tall, beautiful woman, with platinum blonde hair cut into a short bob, with silver rimmed glasses. She looked up with they entered.

Kurt looked at her in suprise. "Oh, Ms. Medal. We didn't think there would be anyone in here right now. These are the New Directions." He said, gesturing to the group behind him. "They're the Glee club from McKinley and they came for a tour. We've been showing them around."

"Its fine, Kurt." She said, smiling gently at him, before turning to Mr. Schue. "Was spying worth the trip here?"

He looked at her in suprise. "How? How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." She said, smiling. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

The Windsors smirked before going over and standing next to their teacher. "It was no coincidence that our rival glee club decided to take a tour of Dalton, right after we find out the competition for Sectionals." Blaine explained.

"We decided to give you the tour and see how long it would be before you cracked and revealed the real reason you were here." Reed elaborated. "You did very well."

"I do have an idea." Medal said, turning to the entire group. "We have a sort of showcase. We go to one of our schools and perform songs for the other group. We can even make a little competition out of it. A little bit of friendly competition before Sectionals."

The New Directions and Windsors began murmuring among one another, liking the idea. "How about we have it just as us Windsors." Kurt suggested. "Us along with Wes, David, and Josh. I can't see the Stuarts agreeing with this, the Hanovers maybe."

Medal nodded. "That sounds like the best option. Whose school should we have it at?"

"We could have it at McKinley." Blaine suggested. "There are more New Directions than Windsors, and Kurt's dad still lives in Lima. He wouldn't mind us staying there."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Its decided. We have this on Saturday."

The group headed towards the entrance, the Windsors showing the New Directions out. After they were all gone, Kurt turned to his friends. "Okay, time to plan this."

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


	7. The Competition

**Chapter 7: The Competition**

* * *

Saturday morning, the Windsors pulled up outside of William McKinley High School. They had stayed the previous night at Kurt's house, so they didn't have to leave Dalton early in the morning.

Kurt sighed as he looked up at the walls of the high school he would have gone to. Blaine came up behind his boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder. He knew Kurt wasn't comfortable with PDA in public, especially with what he had gone through at Lima Public Schools. "Are you okay?" He asked his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded. "I know no one but the New Directions will be there, but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"If it helps, we'll be standing beside you the entire time." Reed said, walking up to his best friend and linking arms.

Wes nodded. "Just like that day at the mall."

With one last deep breath, Kurt followed his friends into the school. When they entered the building, they were greeted by Santana and Brittany, who were standing by the door. "We didn't want you to get lost." Santana explained as the two girls led them through the school. "We knew none of you have ever been in McKInley before. Just a warning, Puck, Finn, and Quinn are not happy about this. They made that very clear to us." She informed them.

The group entered the gym, which had been decorated. There were streamers in McKinley white and red, Dalton blue and red, and even Windsor gold and blue. A stage had been set up in the center of the room, with changing rooms off to the side, for costume changes. The bleachers had been pulled out and the New Directions were sitting on them talking, Finn, Puck, and Quinn removed from the others. Ms. Medal was already there, and was standing off to the side, talking to Mr. Schue along with a lady with red hair that none of the Windsors had ever seen before.

When Rachel spotted the group enter, she ran over. "Its wonderful you could make it." She told the Windsors, guiding them over to the bleachers. "You can sit here, and we will start soon."

Artie looked at them oddly as they sat down. "Don't you have costumes?"

"No, we performed in our uniforms." Kurt explained. "Always have and always will. Its tradition." He said, making air quotes with his fingers.

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. Now that they were just with the New Directions, the two boys felt more comfortable to show PDA. "Kurt loves fashion, so he hates the uniform."

"Its stifling." Kurt said, pouting.

"Okay, since everyone is here, its time to get started." Mr. Schue said, addressing the group. "We will start with a New Directions number, since this is their school and change groups every other number. Each group will do six numbers, and at the end, the judges will vote. The judges will be myself, Ms. Medal, and Ms. Philsbury here."

"She's the guidance counselor for McKinley and Mr. Schue's girlfriend." Mercedes explained to the Windsors.

"New Directions, when you are ready." Mr. Schue said, motioning to the group, who all stood up at headed towards the stage.

Kurt then noticed that all the New Directions were dressed in red tops with jeans. He sent a questioning glance towards Mercedes, who just smiled.

The group took their places on the stage and Rachel stepped foreward into the mic to address.

"Windsors, the first song we are going to sing has become our anthem over the years. It was the song that stopped Mr. Schue from leaving to become an accountant, back when there were only five of us. So, presenting McKinley High's New Directions."

Finn stepped foreward with Rachel and they started to sing.

**Finn:**  
**Just a small town girl**  
**Living in a lonely world**  
**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Rachel:**  
**Just a city boy**  
**Born and raised in South Detroit**  
**He took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Puck:**  
**A singer in a smoky room**

**Santana:**  
**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Puck and Santana:**  
**For a smile they can share the night**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Artie, Finn, and Rachel:**  
**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows**  
**Searching in the night**

**Streetlight**  
**People**  
**Living just to find emotion**  
**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Mike:**  
**Workin' hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**

**Tina and Mike:**  
**Payin' anything to roll the dice**  
**Just one more time**

**Santana:**  
**Some will win**

**Puck and Santana:**  
**Some will lose**  
**Some are born to sing the blues**

**Artie and Mercedes:**  
**Oh, the movie never ends**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows**  
**Searching in the night**

**Streetlight**  
**People**  
**Living just to find emotion**  
**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Mercedes:**  
**Don't stop!**

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
**Don't stop believin'**

**Finn and Rachel:**  
**Hold on to that feelin'**

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions** (_Mercedes_):  
**Streetlights**  
**People** (_Yeah!_)

**Don't stop believin'**

**Finn and Rachel** (_Mercedes_):  
**Hold on to that feeling** (_Yeah!_)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
**Streetlights**  
**People**

**Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel with New Directions:**  
**Don't stop!**

As the New Directions finished, the Windsors broke into cheers.

"That was amazing guys!" Reed said, clapping. "But, can that withstand the power couple of Dalton?" He smirked.

"Who?" Mercedes asked, though she had a feeling on what the answer would be.

"Klaine!" The Windsors cheered as they pushed Kurt and Blaine towards the stage.

Kurt rolled his eyes but approached the mic. "As the Windsors have said, Blaine and I are Klaine. And I think, we have some pretty dangerous musical chemistry, don't you think babe?" Blaine nodding in agreement. "So be prepared to be blown away."

Blaine stepped up next to his boyfriend and started to sing.

**Kurt:**  
**Live in my house**  
**I'll be your shelter**  
**Just pay me back**  
**With one thousand kisses**  
**Be my lover**  
**And I'll cover you**

**Blaine:**  
**Open your door**  
**I'll be your tenant**  
**Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet**  
**But sweet kisses I've got to spare**  
**I'll be there and I'll cover you**

**Both:**  
**I think they meant it**  
**When they said you can't buy love**  
**Now I know you can rent it**  
**A new lease, you are my love**  
**On life, be my life**

**Just slip me on**  
**I'll be your blanket**  
**Wherever, whatever**  
**I'll be your coat**

**Kurt:**  
**You'll be my king**  
**And I'll be your castle**

**Blaine:**  
**No, you'll be my queen**  
**And I'll be your moat**

**Both:**  
**I think they meant it**  
**When they said you can't buy love**  
**Now I know you can rent it**  
**A new lease, you are my love**  
**On life, all my life**

**I've longed to discover**  
**Something as true as this is**

**Kurt** and _Blaine_  
_So, with a thousand sweet kisses_  
**If you're cold and you're lonely**  
_I'll cover you_  
_With a thousand sweet kisses_  
**You've got one nickel only**  
_I'll cover you_  
**With a thousand sweet kisses**  
_When you're worn out and tired_  
**I'll cover you**  
**With a thousand sweet kisses**  
_When your heart has expired_  
**I'll cover you**

**Both:**  
**Oh, lover**  
**I'll cover you**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Oh, lover**  
**I'll cover you**

The other Windsors and the New Directions, with the exception of Quinn, Puck, and Finn, stood up clapping.

"That was wonderful guys." Tina told them as the New Directions mounted the stage. "Now, this song we choose because it really symbolizes our club's friendship." She told them, approaching the microphone."

**Tina**, _Mike, **Brittany**_, and Santana:  
**So no one told you life was gonna be this way**  
_Your job's a joke, you're broke_  
_Your love life's D.O.A_  
**_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_**  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year, but

**Mercedes** (_New Directions_):  
**I'll be there for you**  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
**I'll be there for you**  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
**I'll be there for you**  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

**Rachel _and_**_ Sam_:  
**You're still in bed at ten**  
**And work began at eight**  
_You've burned your breakfast, so far_  
_Things are going great_  
**_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_**  
**_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought_**  
**_You down to your knees and_**

**Mercedes** (_New Directions_):  
**I'll be there for you**  
(_When the rain starts to pour_)  
**I'll be there for you**  
(_Like I've been there before_)  
**I'll be there for you**  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

**Quinn**, _Puck_, and _**Finn:**_  
**No one could ever know me**  
**No one could ever see me**  
_Seems you're the only one who knows_  
_What it's like to be me_  
**_Someone to face the day with_**  
**_Make it through all the rest with_**  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

**Artie:**  
**It's like you're always stuck in second gear**  
**When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month**  
**Or even your year**

**Mercedes** (_New Directions_):  
**I'll be there for you**  
_(When the rain starts to pour)_  
**I'll be there for you**  
_(Like I've been there before)_  
**I'll be there for you**  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

**New Directions:**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**('Cause you're there for me too)**

"That was great." Blaine told the group, as he and the Windsors headed towards to stage. "Like you, our song symbolizes our friendship. We thought it symbolized Dalton as well."

**Kurt _and_**_ Blaine:_  
**Flashing lights and we, took a wrong turn and we**  
**Fell down the rabbit hole**  
**You held on tight to me**  
**'Cause nothing's as it seems**  
_Spinning out of control_  
_Didn't they tell us don't rush into things_  
_Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me_  
_Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds_  
**Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting**  
**I felt your arms twisting around me**  
**I should've slept with one eye opened at night**  
_**We found wonderland**_

**Reed **_**and** Shane_:  
**You and I got lost in it**  
**And we pretended it could last forever, eh**  
**_We found wonderland_**  
_You and I got lost in it_  
_And life was never worse but never better, eh_  
**_In wonderland, eh_**  
**_In wonderland, eh_**  
**_In wonderland, eh_**  
**_In wonderland_**

**Wes **_**and** David_:  
**So we went on our way**  
_Too in love to think straight_  
**_All alone or so it seemed_**

**Ethan**, _Evan_, and _**Josh:**_  
**But there were strangers watching**  
_And whispers turned to talking_  
**_And talking turned to screams_**

**Blaine **_**and** Kurt:_  
**Didn't they tell us don't rush into things**  
**Didn't you flash your blue eyes at me**  
_Didn't you call my fears with the treacherous cat's smile_  
**Ooh didn't it all seem new and exciting**  
**I felt your arms twisting around me**  
_**It's all fun and games, still somebody loses their mind**_

**Reed**_** and** Shane:_  
_Oh darling, we found wonderland_  
_You and I got lost in it_  
**And we pretended it could last forever, eh**  
**_We found wonderland_**  
_You and I got lost in it_  
_And life was never worse but never better, eh_  
_**In wonderland, eh**_  
_**In wonderland, eh**_  
_**In wonderland, eh**_  
_**(In won-) In wonderland**_

**Blaine and** _Kurt_:  
**I reach for you**  
**But you were gone**  
_I knew I had to go back home_  
_You searched the world for something else_  
_To make you feel like what we had_  
**_And in the end in wonderland we both went mad_**

**Reed **_**and** Shane_ (Windsors):  
**Oh, we found wonderland**  
**You and I got lost in it**  
_And we pretended it could last forever, eh_ (Last forever)  
_**We found wonderland**_  
_**You and I got lost in it** _(Got lost in it)  
_And life was never worse but never better, eh_ (Never better)  
**_We found wonderland_**  
**_You and I got lost in it_ **(Wonderland)  
**And we pretended it could last forever, eh** (In wonderland)  
_We found wonderland_  
_You and I got lost in it_ (Wonderland)  
**_And life was never worse but never better_**

In wonderland

"That was great, but how does that symbolize Dalton?" Artie asked, confused.

"Well, did you notice the nicknames used when you toured Dalton?" Kurt asked, the New Directions nodded. "They are all nicknames from Alice in Wonderland. The twins came up with them. I'm Alice, Blaine is the White Rabbit, Wes is the Hare, David is the Hatter, the twins are the Tweedles, Reed is the Dormouse, and Shane is Little Bat. There are more nicknames that other people have. Also, if you've ever spent time at Windsor, it is like Wonderland."

Tina leaned over to Mercedes. "I think you were right about something being off with Dalton. Those lyrics were a little unsettling."

"You're right." Mercedes nodded. "Something is going on in that school, and I want to get down to the bottom of it."

The boys of the New Directions stood up, and headed towards the stage, Artie approaching the mic. "So, the New Directions have a traditions of splitting into a boys and girls number before Sectionals. This next number was the one we did this year."

**Finn:**  
**I'm hot, you're cold**  
**You go around like you know**  
**Who I am, but you don't**  
**You've got me on my toes**

**Sam:**  
**I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm trying to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby**  
**Come on, girl**

**Finn** and _Sam_:  
**I fell** (_I fell_) **so fast** (_So fast_)  
**Can't hold myself back**  
**High heels** (_High heels_), **red dress** (_Red dress_)  
**All by yourself, gotta catch my breath**

**Sam:**  
**I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm trying to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby**

**Walk in the room, all I can see is you, oh**  
**Staring me down, I know you feel it, too**

**I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm trying to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby**

**Slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm trying to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?**  
**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby**

**Artie**, _Finn, and Sam:_  
**Yo, we're burning up in this place tonight**  
**Your Brothers sing it loud** (_And we're feeling right_)  
**Get up and dance** (_Don't try and fight it_)  
**Big Rob's for real** (_And that's no lie_)  
**Stop, drop and roll** (_And touch the floor_)  
(_It keeps on burnin' up_) **more and more**  
**I got JB with me** (_Laying it down_)  
**Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around**

**Sam** and _Artie_:  
**I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm trying to keep from going under** (_Yeah_)  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?** (_Come on, man_)  
**'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby**

The Windsors stood up clapping, before heading towards the stage, Wes approaching the mic. "So, this song we sang with the rest of the Warblers last year, to honor how much Dalton means to us."

**Blaine:**  
**I walked across an empty land**

**Windsors:**  
**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand...**  
**I felt the earth beneath my feet**  
**Sat by the river and it made me complete...**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on...**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin...**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know**

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**  
**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go? So why don't we go?**

**Oh, this could be the end of everything**  
**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**  
**Somewhere only we know...**  
**Somewhere only we know...**

The New Directions broke into applause, and the girls headed towards the stage, Rachel approaching the mic. "So, as Artie said earlier, we like to split into a boys and girls number before Sectionals. Our next number was the one the girls did this year."

**Tina:**  
**Divorced**

**Brittany:**  
**Beheaded**

**Rachel:**  
**Died**

**Quinn:**  
**Divorced**

**Santana:**  
**Beheaded**

**Mercedes:**  
**Survived**

**Tina:**  
**And tonight, we are...**

**All:**  
**Live!**

**Tina:**  
**Listen up, let me tell you a story**

**Brittany:**  
**A story that you think**  
**You've heard before**

**Rachel:**  
**We know you know our names**  
**And our fame and our faces**

**Quinn:**  
**Know all about the glories**  
**And the disgraces**

**Santana:**  
**I'm done 'cause all this time**  
**I've been just one word**  
**In a stupid rhyme**

**Mercedes:**  
**So I picked up a pen and a microphone**

**All:**  
**History's about to get overthrown**

**Tina:**  
**Divorced**

**Brittany:**  
**Beheaded**

**Rachel:**  
**Died**

**Quinn:**  
**Divorced**

**Santana:**  
**Beheaded**

**Mercedes:**  
**Survived**

**All:**  
**But just for you tonight**  
**We're divorced, beheaded**  
**Live!**

**Welcome to the show**  
**To the historemix**  
**Switching up the flow**  
**As we add the prefix**  
**Everybody knows that**  
**We used to be six wives**

**Raising up the roof**  
**Till we hit the ceiling**  
**Get ready for the truth**  
**That we'll be revealing**  
**Everybody knows**  
**That we used to be six wives**  
**But now we're**  
**Ex-wives**

**Tina:**  
**All you ever hear and read about**

**Brittany:**  
**Is our ex and the way it ended**

**Rachel:**  
**But a pair doesn't beat a royal flush**

**Quinn:**  
**You're gonna find out**  
**How we got unfriended**

**Santana:**  
**Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice**  
**'Cause we're taking you to court**

**Mercedes:**  
**Every Tudor Rose has its thorns**  
**And you're gonna hear 'em live: in consort**

**Tina:**  
**Divorced**

**Brittany:**  
**Beheaded**

**Rachel:**  
**Died**

**Quinn:**  
**Divorced**

**Santana:**  
**Beheaded**

**Mercedes:**  
**Survived**

**All:**  
**But just for you tonight**  
**We're divorced, beheaded**  
**Live!**

**Welcome to the show**  
**To the historemix**  
**Switching up the flow**  
**As we add the prefix**  
**Everybody knows that**  
**We used to be six wives**

**Dancing to the beat**  
**Till the break of day, once**  
**We're done, we'll start again**  
**Like it's the Renaissance**  
**Everybody knows**  
**That we used to be six wives**  
**But now we're**  
**Ex-wives**

**Divorced**

**Tina:**  
**My name is Catherine of Aragon**  
**Was married 24 years, I'm a paragon**  
**Of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican**  
**So if you try to dump me**  
**You won't try that again**

**All:**  
**Beheaded**

**Brittany:**  
**I'm that Boleyn girl**  
**And I'm up next, see**  
**I broke England from the Church**  
**Yeah, I'm that sexy**  
**Why did I lose my head?**  
**Well my sleeves may be green**  
**But my lipstick's red!**

**All:**  
**Died**

**Rachel:**  
**Jane Seymour, the only one he truly loved**

**All:**  
**Rude**

**Rachel:**  
**When my son was newly born**  
**I died, but I'm not what I seem**  
**Or am I?**  
**Stick around and you'll**  
**Suddenly see more**

**All:**  
**Divorced**

**Quinn:**  
**Ich bin Anna of Cleves**

**All:**  
**Ja**

**Quinn:**  
**When he saw my portrait he was like—**

**All:**  
**Jaa**

**Quinn:**  
**But I didn't look as good**  
**As I did in my pic**  
**Funny how we all discuss that**  
**But never Henry's little—**

**Santana:**  
**Prick up your ears, I'm the Katherine**  
**Who lost her head**

**All:**  
**Her head**

**Santana:**  
**For my promiscuity outside of wed-**  
**Lock up your husbands**  
**Lock up your sons**  
**K Howard is here**  
**And the fun's begun**

**All:**  
**Survived**

**Mercedes:**  
**Five down, I'm the final wife**  
**I saw him to the end of his life**  
**I'm the survivor, Catherine Parr**  
**I bet you wanna know how I got this far**  
**I said, I bet you wanna know**  
**How we got this far**  
**Hey!**

**All:**  
**Do you wanna know how we got this far?**  
**Then welcome to the show**  
**To the historemix**  
**Switching up the flow**  
**As we add the prefix**  
**Everybody knows that**  
**We used to be six wives**

**Get your hands up**  
**Get this party buzzing**  
**You want a queen Bee?**  
**Well there's half a dozen**  
**Everybody knows that**  
**We used to be six wives**  
**But now we're**  
**Ex-wives!**

**One, two, three, four, five**  
**Six!**

The Windsors broke into applause.

"I love Six." Kurt said, nodding approvingly. "It's such a great number for you girls."

The Windsors mounted the stage, and Blaine approached the mic. "So, like your last two numbers, this is a number the Warblers used to practice for competition."

**Blaine:**  
**Remember the words you told me**  
**"Love me 'til the day I die"**  
**Surrender my everything**  
**'Cause you made me believe you're mine**  
**Yeah, you used to call me baby**  
**Now you're calling me by name**  
**Takes one to know one, yeah**  
**You beat me at my own damn game**

**You push and you push and I'm pulling away**  
**Pulling away from you**  
**I give and I give and I give and you take**  
**Give and you take**

**Blaine** and _Windsors_:  
**Youngblood**  
**Say you want me, say you want me out of your life**  
**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight**  
**But you need it, yeah, you need it all of the time**  
**Yeah,** _ooh, ooh, ooh_  
**Youngblood**  
_Say you want me, say you want me back in your life_  
_So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight_  
**'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time**  
**Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Blaine:**  
**Lately our conversations**  
**End like it's the last goodbye**  
**Then one of us gets too drunk**  
**And calls about a hundred times**  
**So, who you been calling baby?**  
**Nobody could take my place**  
**When you're looking at those strangers**  
**Hope to God you see my face**

**Blaine** and _Windsors_:  
**Youngblood**  
**Say you want me, say you want me out of your life**  
**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight**  
**But you need it, yeah, you need it all of the time**  
**Yeah,** _ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Youngblood_  
_Say you want me, say you want me back in your life_  
_So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight_  
_'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time_  
_Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh_

**Blaine:**  
**You push and you push and I'm pulling away**  
**Pulling away from you**  
**I give and I give and I give and you take**  
**Give and you take**  
**You're running around and I'm running away**  
**Running away from you, mmm, from you**

**All:**  
**Youngblood**  
**Say you want me, say you want me out of your life**  
**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight**  
**But you need it, yeah, you need it all of the time**  
**Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh**  
**Youngblood**  
**Say you want me, say you want me back in your life**  
**So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight**  
**'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it all of the time**  
**Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**You push and you push and I'm pulling away**  
**Pulling away from you**  
**I give and I give and I give and you take**  
**Give and you take**  
**Youngblood**  
**Say you want me**  
**Say you want me out of your life**  
**And I'm just a dead man walking tonight**

As the New Directions broke into applause, Puck leaned over to Finn and Quinn. "We are in serious trouble for Sectionals."

Finn nodded. "We need to figure out a way to sabotage them. Maybe by breaking up the fag couple." He said, indicating to Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting on the bleachers a few rows down from them, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. "You up for that Quinn?"

Quinn however, was not paying attention, instead she was deep in her thoughts. The more time she spent with Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Shane, the less she felt they were digesting. She had always been taught that gays were evil, that they were going to hell. But, she was also taught that you would go to hell for being pregnant before you were married, and that had happened to her the year before. The same people who taught her that Christians should be kind to everyone, abandoned her when she needed them the most. So should she really do the same to Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Shane? She had some serious thinking to do.

"Quinn, Quinn, earth to Quinn." Puck said, snapping his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts.

Quinn blushed. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

"So, are you in?" Finn asked her.

"Sure." Quinn said, lying.

Puck grinned. "Let's do this."

Santana approached the mic, this time alone. "I would like to make an announcement. It was actually you four who inspired me to do this." She said, gesturing to Reed, Blaine, Shane, and Kurt. "I've decided that I need to be true to myself, and to my friends. And what I am is gay. I love Brittany." She said, gesturing to the blonde dancer, who blushed. "And if you have a problem with that." She said, staring pointingly at Quinn, Puck, and Finn. "I will be a bitch to you. So, I would like to sing this song for all of you."

**I've always been the kind of girl**  
**That hid my face**  
**So afraid to tell the world**  
**What I've got to say**  
**But I have this dream**  
**Right inside of me**  
**I'm gonna let it show**  
**It's time to let you know**  
**To let you know**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
**Gonna let the light shine on me**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**  
**To feel so in the dark?**  
**To dream about a life**  
**Where you're the shining star?**  
**Even though it seems**  
**Like it's too far away**  
**I have to believe in myself**  
**It's the only way**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
**Gonna let the light shine on me**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**  
**I need to find you**  
**I gotta find you**  
**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me**  
**I need to find you**  
**I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me**  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
**Gonna let the light shine on me**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

**You're the missing piece I need**  
**The song inside of me**  
**This is me**  
**You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
**The reason that I'm singing**  
**Now I've found who I am**  
**There's no way to hold it in**  
**No more hiding who I wanna be**  
**This is me**

The Windsors broke into applause and Kurt stood up to address Santana. "I'm glad you were brave enough to do that. Not everyone has that much courage."

Reed and Shane headed towards the stage, the rest of the Windsors staying sitting. Reed approached the mic. "While Klaine may be the power couple of Windsor, Rane does come in at a close second."

He stepped away from the mic and the two began to sing.

**Reed:**  
**Kiss me too fiercely**  
**Hold me too tight**  
**I need help believing**  
**You're with me tonight**  
**My wildest dreamings**  
**Could not foresee**  
**Lying beside you**  
**With you wanting me**

**And just for this moment**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**I've lost all resistance**

**And crossed some border line**  
**And if it turns out**  
**It's over too fast**  
**I'll make every last moment last**  
**As long as you're mine**

**Shane:**  
**Maybe I'm brainless**  
**Maybe I'm wise**  
**But you've got me seeing**  
**Through different eyes**  
**Somehow I've fallen**  
**Under your spell**  
**And somehow I'm feeling**  
**It's up that I fell**

**Both:**  
**Every moment**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**I'll wake up my body**  
**And make up for lost time**

**Shane:**  
**Say there's no future**  
**For us as a pair**

**Both:**  
**And though I may know**  
**I don't care**  
**Just for this moment**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**Come be how you want to**  
**And see how bright we shine**  
**Borrow the moonlight**  
**Until it is through**  
**And know I'll be here**  
**Holding you**  
**As long as you're mine**

As the applause from the New Directions died out, Quinn mounted the stage, ignoring the questioning looks from her teammates. As she approached the mic, she sighed.

"I've realized that I have not been the nicest person. Growing up, I was always taught that being gay is an abomination and a sin, and something like that was hard to shake. But, after watching Kurt and Blaine, and Reed and Shane, and Santana coming out, I realized everything I was taught was wrong. I mean, I was also taught that having a child out of marriage was evil, and I remember first hand how terrible it felt when my own family turned their back on me. So, this is my apology for being a bitch to Kurt, Reed, Shane, and Blaine. You four were nothing but nice to us when we toured Dalton, and I was a judgmental bitch for no reason."

**I've missed your calls for months it seems**  
**Don't realize how mean I can be**  
**'Cause I can sometimes treat the people**  
**That I love like jewelry**  
**'Cause I can change my mind each day**  
**I didn't mean to try you on**  
**But I still know your birthday**  
**And your mother's favorite song**

**So I'm sorry to my unknown lover**  
**Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really**  
**Starts to fall in love with me**  
**Sorry to my unknown lover**  
**Sorry I could be so blind**  
**Didn't mean to leave you**  
**And all of the things that we had behind**

**Oh**  
**Oh**  
**Oh**

**I run away when things are good**  
**And never really understood**  
**The way you laid your eyes on me**  
**In ways that no one ever could**  
**And so it seems I broke your heart**  
**My ignorance has struck again**  
**I failed to see it from the start**  
**And tore you open 'til the end**

**And I'm sorry to my unknown lover**  
**Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really**  
**Starts to fall in love with me**  
**Sorry to my unknown lover**  
**Sorry I could be so blind**  
**Didn't mean to leave you**  
**And all of the things that we had behind**

**And someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**But someone isn't me**  
**Someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**But someone isn't me**

**Sorry to my unknown lover**  
**Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really**  
**Starts to fall in love with me**  
**Sorry to my unknown lover**  
**Sorry I could be so blind**  
**Didn't mean to leave you**  
**And all of the things that we had behind**

**And someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**But someone isn't me**  
**And someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**Someone will love you**  
**But someone isn't me**

As Quinn sat down, Puck glared at her. "What the hell Fabray? I thought we had a plan."

"You two had a plan." Quinn said, glaring. "Kurt and Blaine have done nothing but kind to us, they haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes they did, they decided to be fucking fags."

The room went completely silent. Quinn turned around to see all the Windsors and New Directions staring at the three in shock. She shook her head and went to sit next to Mercedes and Tina. "If this is how you two are going to react, I don't want to be friends with you. And Finn, we're over."

Finn and Puck stood gaping at the girl, but she simply ignored them. Blaine and the rest of the Windsors stood up awkwardly, before moving to the stage.

"I sang this song when I finally decided to admit my feeling to Kurt, after a lot of pushing by this group, on both of our ends. So, enjoy."

**People say we shouldn't be together**  
**We're too young to know about forever**  
**But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
**So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy**  
**Oh**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love yous"**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**  
**They don't know about us (They don't know about us)**

**Just one touch and I was a believer**  
**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**  
**It's getting better**  
**Keeps getting better all the time boy**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love yous"**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby, they don't know about (They don't know about us)**

**They don't know how special you are**  
**They don't know what you've done to my heart**  
**They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us**

**They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret**

**But I wanna tell 'em**  
**I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love yous"**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love yous"**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**  
**They don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**

As the song ended, the emotion was too much for Kurt, and he leaned in, reenacting their first kiss. After a few seconds, the two pulled away, giggling, blushing and looking down.

"Why are you acting like that?" Mercedes asked, eyebrow raised. "We've seen you two kiss before."

"Yeah, but we just reenacted our first kiss." Kurt said, his and Blaine's hands swinging.

"Wait, that was your first kiss?" Tina asked.

The two boys nodded and the girls broke out into coos.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said. "The judges and I have deliberated, and we decided, that its a tie. You were both amazing and the real winner will be picked at Sectionals."

The New Directions groaned. It was obvious this was a common occurrence.

"I have an idea." Rachel said, standing up. "Since this was a tie, how about we do a number together?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kurt asked the brunette diva.

Rachel smirked. "Have you heard of a little musical called Rent?"

**Santana:**  
**Benjamin Coffin III?**  
**The enemy of Avenue A**

**David:**  
**Hey man,**  
**You've got a whole lot of nerve showing your face here after what just happened**

**Sam:**  
**Listen guys,**  
**This was not my fault**

**Santana:**  
**Go to Hell**

**David:**  
**You put the cops on stand by**

**Sam:**  
**Yes, but I never wanted it to get out of control**

**David:**  
**Why did Muffy—**

**Sam:**  
**Alison**

**David:**  
**—miss the show?**

**Sam:**  
**There was a death in the family**

**Kurt:**  
**Who died?**

**Sam:**  
**Our Akita**

**Wes and David:**  
**Evita**

**Sam:**  
**They make fun, yet I'm the one**  
**Attempting to do some good**  
**Or do you really want a neighborhood**  
**Where people piss on your stoop every night?**

**Bohemia, Bohemia's**  
**A fallacy in your head**  
**This is Calcutta**  
**Bohemia is dead**

**Wes:**  
**Dearly beloved**  
**We gather here to say our goodbyes**

**Blaine and David:**  
**Dies irae, dies illa**  
**Kyrie eleison**  
**Yitgadal veyitkadash**

Wes was picked up and the group carried him over their heads.

**Wes:**  
**Here she lies**  
**No one knew her worth**  
**The late great daughter of Mother Earth**  
**On this night when we celebrate the birth**  
**In that little town of Bethlehem**  
**We raise our glass**  
**You bet your ass, to**  
**La vie Bohème**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**

**Wes:**  
**To days of inspiration**  
**Playing hooky**  
**Making something out of nothing**  
**The need to express**  
**To communicate**  
**To going against the grain**  
**Going insane**  
**Going mad**

**To loving tension, no pension**  
**To more than one dimension**  
**To starving for attention**  
**Hating convention**  
**Hating pretension**  
**Not to mention, of course**  
**Hating dear old Mom and Dad**

**To riding your bike**  
**Midday past the three-piece suits**  
**To fruits**  
**To no absolutes**  
**To Absolut**  
**To choice**  
**To The Village Voice**  
**To any passing fad**

**To being an us, for once**  
**Instead of a them**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**La vie Bohème**  
**La vie Bohème**

Santana pulled Brittany closer to her.

**Josh:**  
**Ahem**

**Santana:**  
**Hey, Mister**  
**She's my sister**

**Mike:**  
**So that's five miso soup**  
**Four seaweed salad**  
**Three soy burger dinner**  
**Two tofu dog platter**  
**And one pasta with meatless balls**

**Rachel:**  
**Ew**

**Blaine:**  
**It tastes the same**

**Quinn:**  
**If you close your eyes**

**Mike:**  
**And thirteen orders of fries**  
**Is that it here?**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**Wine and beer!**

**Quinn and Kurt:**  
**To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries**  
**To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese**  
**To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo**  
**To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou**

**Santana and Blaine:**  
**Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion**  
**Creation, vacation**

**Wes:**  
**Mucho masturbation**

**Santana and Blaine:**  
**Compassion, to fashion, to passion**  
**When it's new**

**Blaine:**  
**To Sontag**

**Kurt:**  
**To Sondheim**

**Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel:**  
**To anything taboo**

**Blaine and David:**  
**Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage**

**Blaine:**  
**Lenny Bruce**

**David:**  
**Langston Hughes**

**Santana:**  
**To the stage**

**Mercedes:**  
**To Uta**

**Blaine:**  
**To Buddha**

**Rachel:**  
**Pablo Neruda, too**

**Wes and Quinn:**  
**Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow**  
**To blow off Auntie Em**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**La vie Bohème**

Santana pulled Brittany to her, and started to make out.

**Josh:**  
**Sisters?**

**Santana:**  
**We're close**

Brittany and Santana moved away, revealing Kurt and Blaine and Reed and Shane making out.

**Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Shane:**  
**Brothers!**

**Wes, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina:**  
**Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens**  
**Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men**  
**Pee-wee Herman**  
**German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein**  
**Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa**  
**Carmina Burana**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy**  
**Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC**  
**To no shame, never playing the Fame Game**

**Blaine:**  
**To marijuana**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**To sodomy**  
**It's between God and me**  
**To S & M**

**Josh:**  
**Waiter... Waiter... Waiter!**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**La vie Bohème**

**Blaine:**  
**In honor of the death of bohemia, an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which ain't never studied**

**David:**  
**And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days**

**Wes:**  
**Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred**

**And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song**

David picked up a guitar, before playing a few cords and setting it down.

**That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz"**

**Blaine:**  
**Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub**

**Kurt:**  
**And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist, including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. retro-reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:**

**New Directions and Windsors:**  
**"Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!"**

The group collapsed laughing, as Kurt and the other Windsors hugged the New Directions goodbye, making plans to go shopping and hang out before Sectionals. Puck and Finn stood off to the side, scowling. Suddenly, Puck got a phone call from an unknown number and stepped off to the side to take it.

_"You go for Puckerman. What do you want?"_

_"Hello Noah."_

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?"_

_"My name is Sebastian Smythe. I got to Dalton and I heard you want to break Kurt and Blaine apart."_

_"How did you find that out."_

_"I have eyes everywhere. But, I have a proposition for you. I want to break them apart as well, I want Kurt. I know you want Quinn Fabray. If you help me get Kurt, by breaking Kurt and Blaine apart, I'll help you get Quinn Fabray. Oh, and tell your friend Finn Hudson that if he helps as well, I'll help him get Rachel Berry."_

Puck smirked. _"You've got yourself a deal."_

* * *

**Songs Used:  
****Don't Stop Believin': Journey  
I'll Cover You from Rent  
I'll Be There for You: The Rembrandts  
Wonderland: Taylor Swift  
Burning Up: The Jonas Brothers  
Somewhere Only We Know: Keane  
Ex-Wives from Six  
Youngblood: 5 Seconds of Summer  
This is Me: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas  
As Long As Your Mine from Wicked  
Sorry: Halsey  
Always: Isak Danielson  
****La Vie Bohème from Rent**

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
